


Spoiled Cans

by DaFlameDFZ



Series: Walking Dead OneShots [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: AJ is like 3ish years old in this, hunger, mention of starving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFlameDFZ/pseuds/DaFlameDFZ
Summary: Finding canned food after the apocalypse has started is hard enough, but finding canned food that hasn't expired yet is even more difficult.But it is even more difficult when you have to take care of a child during all of it.
Relationships: Clem & AJ
Series: Walking Dead OneShots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909297
Kudos: 5





	Spoiled Cans

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to support me, please leave a comment!

Nothing was more disappointing than finding enough cans of food to feed a small group for a week, only to find out it’s all spoiled. Clem threw the spoiled can away from herself. It made a small clanging noise as it fell to the ground and Clem winced. There wouldn’t be enough food for both her and AJ tonight by the looks of things. She thought back to the amount of cans left in the car’s trunk. To save enough food for the longest time possible, AJ would be able to have one can today. ‘But if I don’t find food anytime soon, he might be able to eat half a can, or less.’ 

Clementine heard her stomach rumble. Just thinking about the food she knew she couldn’t eat was making her hunger worse. She walked out of the former house, and back to the car, where AJ was still playing with his Disco Broccoli toys. He had no idea what the disappointment of the day was. ‘I wish he wasn’t growing up in all of this.’ Clem found herself thinking as she went to open the trunk of the car. It was fortunate the New Frontier had taught her how to drive every car they had available. This car was manual, and being alone for years with an even smaller AJ hadn’t allowed her the ability to just stay still and see if any old car would work. It had been a parting gift from Javi, a way to help her get to AJ faster. It wouldn’t last much longer without gas. 

But the war between Richmond and the Delta had lead to any of the better groups to leave the area, and find somewhere safer to settle once more. And while that had meant better picks of food for a while longer, the good fortune seemed to be wearing thin. ‘We have to head out of this area as soon as possible.’ Clem thought as she closed the trunk, one can of food and a fork in her hand. 

It would have to feed a hungry growing child. 

AJ opened the car door, and Clem handed him the can and clean fork. “Eat up Kiddo!” she put on a fake happy smile. AJ happily took the food, and Clem gently brought him back into the car and closed the door. As AJ began to eat, Clem got back into the driver’s seat, and grabbed a map from the passenger seat. ‘This whole area is picked clean. Richmond is south from here, and nobody knows where the Delta’s main base is yet, but they haven’t gone this far north.’ Clem sighed, looking at all the roads that would possibly lead them further north. It was familiar, way too familiar, but at least hunting for a fool’s errand wasn’t the goal anymore. The goal was keeping AJ alive.

Finding a suitable path on a map was easy enough. The real challenge would be moving past any obstacles on the roads, if there were any, and having enough food and water to make the trip. Better to start looking now, then to try and tell AJ that they were going to starve for a few days. 


End file.
